


Seeds

by Daerwyn



Series: A Collection of Drabbles by Helmaninquiel [68]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8311069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daerwyn/pseuds/Daerwyn
Summary: “Twins? We’re…we’re having twins?!”“I love you for you, don’t you dare think otherwise!”“You can’t leave me in the dark. You have to tell me these things.”Imagine being pregnant with Thranduil’s baby and seeing his face light up when he feels it kick for the first time.2015 Christmas Drabble Collection





	

Thranduil loved laying on the fields of the river valley, staring up at the stars. It was peaceful, at night, with no men from Dale or Esgaroth frequenting the shores for trade. And it was safe, with the kingdoms deterring any crime for fear of fatal punishments.

And days when the kingdom and the densely thick forest became too much for even your elven prince to handle, you and him would escape to here. To this moonlit haven at the edges of the water.

It was a place you two could couple in peace, without fear of knocks at the chamber doors to drag Thranduil away. That happened more than you cared to count. You just knew it was too ridiculously high to be a good thing.

Here, he was entirely yours.

“Meleth nin,” you began quietly. He hummed, his chin tilted towards the sky and his silver hair spread underneath him. He looked like a fallen star, banished to the earth, to live out its days of burning. His eyes did not turn to you, but you knew he was listening. “I fear we’ll have to share this spot, soon.”

“No one can take this spot from us, meleth. It is ours. If I must stake the boundaries, and bar anyone from entry with guards, I will.” His conviction touched you.

“I appreciate it, meleth,” you laughed quietly. Your fingers ghosted across the grass, and touched his fingers lightly. As if commanded, his hand rose so that you could see it, and you traced along the milky skin, and touched every vein and divvet your eyes could find in the moonlight. “But you will not have a choice.”

He finally drew his eyes away from the stars, and showed you openly his confusion. You seized the chance, locking your fingers with his especially long ones, and twisted his arm gently until it rested atop your stomach.

“I should hope no one else intrudes here, as no one should be watching me touch you-”

Oh, surely he wasn’t dense. He caught your eye roll, and huffed. “What is it I’m missing?”

“I love you for you, don’t you dare think otherwise… but Thranduil, it’s quite glaringly obvious, love. Surely you’ve noticed.” His brow wrinkled and he turned onto his side, his fingers in your grip spreading out over your stomach.

“Are you unwell?” Thranduil questioned carefully. “You do not look unwell, but you’ve barely been touching your greens at dinner.” You raised your eyebrow. “Are you displeased with your meals? You can’t leave me in the dark, you know. You have to tell me these things. I will ensure that they are taken care of-”

“Oh, for Eru’s sake,” you murmured. “I’m pregnant, meleth nin.”

He frowned slightly, as if doubting he had heard your right. And he shifted a tad, looking at your face even closer to ensure that you were not tricking him. “Do you speak the truth?”

“If I was lying, then it would not be my fault. It would be the healer elf that first informed me, and then my body for showing the signs.” He untangled his fingers with yours, and his palm more firmly pressed against your abdomen, feeling the firm skin under his palm.

“Truly?” His voice was higher than it usually was, and he shifted closer. “How long have you known?”

“A while. I … wished to keep it secret, until I knew for sure that … there would be no problems. The seeds so rarely bloom once they are planted.” He ran his hand over your clothed stomach. “I’ll turned five months this coming week.”

“Five months?” He breathed. And he moved even closer until his eyes were level with your belly button. “So soon? Why, but you’re already showing more than many have at such a time.” He blinked rapidly, and you were struck by the tears there. “A child… Oh, meleth nin, this is a glorious day. I will gladly share this green with any elleth that is granted to us.”

“We’re having twins, my love,” you spoke gently. “It is why I am showing so soon. It’s subtle, but I thought surely you’d notice the weight I’ve been putting on. With the due date being next spring, just over seven months from now.”

“Twins? We’re… we’re having twins!?” Thranduil’s eyes jumped to yours, and you gave him a warm smile, before nodding. “I have not noticed any changes. Just that you have been particularly welcoming lately. But I have not noticed other changes, your body is just as beautiful as always.” You flushed. And his smirk showed before he swept his hand across your stomach again. It made your stomach feel like it was flopping and then there was a sudden jolt.

It hit where Thranduil’s hand had been and his breath left him in an instant, and his entire body froze, before he could not stop the smile that took him. “Was that…?” You nodded. He lit up, sweeping his hand across your stomach again as if urging for another kick. He was not disappointed, this one from another side. “Meleth, they are strong.”

“They’re most active at night, while you are resting,” you admitted. “I think it is because they want to hear their father’s voice.”

“They will be beautiful.” He kissed your stomach lightly, before shifting back up to kiss you. “Like you.”

“Gi melen,” you returned quietly. “Now, let us enjoy the quiet nights while we still can. I fear we will not have some of this to ourselves for at least a century.” He hummed his approval, and hand still pressed to your stomach, he laid down quietly beside you and pulled you against his chest. And you resumed your watch of the stars.


End file.
